


The Clock is Ticking, So Stay

by AXEe



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: A proper one, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Divergence AU, F/F, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Songfic, general danvers monthly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-21
Updated: 2017-09-21
Packaged: 2019-01-01 06:20:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12150486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AXEe/pseuds/AXEe
Summary: It's a simple request, one spoken on impulse, a simple, one word request.  And yet it's answer could change everything...





	The Clock is Ticking, So Stay

**Author's Note:**

> A GD take on that _sizzling_ scene at Kara's apartment from "For the Girl Who Has Everything". Enjoy! :=)

******

_Waiting for the time to pass you by_  
_Hoping that the winds of change will change your mind_  
_I could give a thousand reasons why_  
_And I know you, and you’ve got to_

“…wait” Alex suddenly found herself reaching out to Astra, her hand gently brushing the other woman’s arm. She didn’t know why she was doing this, she should be focusing on getting Kara out from under the grip of the black mercy, but…seeing the way Astra had looked at her when she said _’nothing’_ had cut her to the quick

And as her hand brushed Astra’s sleeve, the Kryptonian stopped

_Make it on your own, but we don’t have to grow up_  
_We can stay forever young_  
_Living on my sofa, drinking rum and cola_  
_Underneath the rising sun_  
_I could give a thousand reasons why_  
_But you’re going, and you know that_

“I have given you all you need,” Astra growled out, but she made no move to escape from Alex’s, admittedly limp, grip, instead she simply stood there, her back to Alex, shoulders tense. Slowly, oh so slowly, Alex found herself taking one step closer to Astra, and oddly enough, it was the invulnerable alien who visibly tensed at the proximity.

And as she tensed, Alex, almost as if she wasn’t in control of her body anymore, found herself slowly running her hand up Astra’s arm to her elbow, giving the joint a light tug, and Astra slowly turned round to face her, her eyes a darker shade then they were just moments ago “you’re wasting time” she said, but it didn’t sound nowhere as intimidating as she had most likely meant it to sound.

_All you have to do is stay a minute_  
_Just take your time_  
_The clock is ticking, so stay_  
_All you have to do is wait a second_  
_Your hands on mine_  
_The clock is ticking, so stay_

_All you have to do is  
All you have to do is stay_

Alex tensed as Astra slowly reached up, tracing her own hand up Alex’s arm to the elbow. She suddenly felt like she was drowning as she stared into those grey-green eyes. What was it about this woman that just made her lose all common sense? It wasn’t just her connection to Kara, it couldn’t be, it couldn’t, not like this. Not this sharp, dark, inky feeling of slowly falling

_Won’t admit what I already know_  
_I’ve never been the best at letting go_  
_I don’t want to spend the night alone_  
_Guess I need you, and I need to_

In retrospect, Alex wasn’t sure which one of them leaned in first. Maybe it was Astra, maybe it was her, she really didn’t know. but what she _did_ know was that all of a sudden her lips were on Astra’s, Astra’s lips were on hers, and she was slowly tracing the hand on Astra’s arm up to her neck to tangle in that long dark hair, while Astra did the same, the both of them pulling each other flush as they moved in a slow, achingly soft and tender kiss

_Make it on my own, but I don’t want to grow up_  
_We can stay forever young_  
_Living on my sofa, drinking rum and cola_  
_Underneath the rising sun_  
_I could give a million reasons why_  
_But you’re going, and you know that_

Pulling back for air, Alex found herself burying her face in the crook of Astra’s neck, nuzzling against her neck, inhaling that deep, rich, earthy scent that only Astra seemed to have, while Astra rested her face into the crown of Alex’s head, doing that same as Alex was doing to her

_All you have to do is stay a minute_  
_Just take your time_  
_The clock is ticking, so stay_  
_All you have to do is wait a second_  
_Your hands on mine_  
_The clock is ticking, so stay_

_All you have to do is  
All you have to do is stay_

_All you have to do is stay  
So stay, yeah_

“…you should go,” Astra suddenly whispered, reluctantly pulling away from Alex “you need to save Kara”

“Come with me,” Alex pleaded “ _we_ should save her, together”

_All you have to do is stay a minute_  
_Just take your time_  
_The clock is ticking, so stay_  
_All you have to do is wait a second_  
_Your hands on mine_  
_The clock is ticking, so stay_  
_All you have to do is stay_

“All right” Astra finally whispered…

**END**

**Author's Note:**

> "Stay" by Zedd and Alessia Cara. Let me know what you thought :=)


End file.
